


Deal with the Devil

by Catdog5452



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bargaining, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Technoblade, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Power Dynamics, Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Threats of Violence, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), characters not creators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catdog5452/pseuds/Catdog5452
Summary: Characters not creators. Don't like don't read.---------------Dream, while on the hunt for Tommy, found a cabin in the snow laden biome, belonging to a certain Blood God. Unprepared for the following fight, Dream experiences his first time not being in control, and having to bargain for his life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 668





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters not creators, for the last time. This takes place one canon day before the execution, except Techno already knows about Tommy living under his house. While Techno has made it canon that he and Tommy are not related, my headcanon is that Techno wants to protect Tommy for Phil, hence the drastic actions taken.

Phil had warned Techno that Dream was coming to visit him at the cabin, giving him maybe five or ten minutes to sort everything out. First on that list was splashing Tommy with invisibility and all but throwing him down the ladder to his hidden base under his own basement. Once that was sorted Techno began brewing, his potion stores not enough for a potential fight with Dream. 

“Techno! Technoblade! I don't like this idea very much!” Techno could hear Tommy shout from below the floors. 

“Shut up, Tommy! I don't  _ care _ if you don't like it, stay down there and be quiet!” he shouted back at the teen. He left his current potion, grabbing a stack of stone from a chest to block up the basement, blocking out Tommy’s scream and lessening the chance of Tommy being found. Once that was sorted he dumped the blocks in a random chest and returned to the strength potion that was nearly complete. 

He finished setting up his inventory, grabbing his back-up sword from a hidden chest and an unenchanted diamond axe to crit with. The final touch was grabbing a god apple from his enderchest, leaving his last totem behind. 

He finally took a peek out one of his windows, noticing a green hoodie covered by glistening netherite armor. What confirmed Techno’s hunch the most was the signature white mask with a smiley face painted on it, covering the person’s face. Techno knew it was Dream, and prepared himself mentally for what could happen. 

Techno knew Dream was looking for Tommy, his blatant manipulation of the teen made it obvious. Tommy had incoherently explained to him what had happened at Logtedshire, leaving out what seemed like a lot of key details. What he understood was that Dream had been constantly visiting Tommy since the teen’s exile, destroying his stuff while claiming to be a friend. Tommy had hidden some chests with valuables from Dream, which caused the masked man to blow up everything, banning Tommy from not only the greater Dream SMP, but also the nether. Tommy ended up running away and into the direction of his own cabin, which was how he was stuck with the sixteen year old in his basement, constantly stealing his gapples. 

Techno finally closed the window as Dream approached the stairs, heading to the door to let Dream inside, hand twitching to reach for his sword. While Dream had not seen Tommy with him before, the giant cobblestone tower a mere hundred feet from his house wasn't exactly stealthy. 

“Hello, Techno,” Dream greeted him, taking off his helmet but leaving his signature mask in place. 

“Oh, hey, Dream. Didn't see you there. What are you doing all the way out here?” he asked casually, as if he didn't spend the last eight minutes on the verge of panic. 

“Nothing much… nothing much. I'm looking for Tommy at the moment, have you seen him?” Dream asked. 

Techno shook his head. “Nah. Didn't you exile that loser?”

Dream chuckled dryly. “Yes, but he’s no longer where I left him… Say, how long has that cobblestone tower been there?” Dream asked, turning to look out the window at the structure. 

He knew that question was coming, and honestly had no valid excuse ready so he tried to play it off. “Been there since I got here. Anything else?”

Dream just continued to stare at him from behind the mask, pulling his axe off from behind his back. “Really, Techno…” he drawled. “I thought you were smarter than that. There’s only one person in the whole Dream SMP that builds terrible cobblestone towers, and he’s also your brother.”

“That’s a technicality,” he muttered, not denying the evidence Dream had about Tommy’s whereabouts. 

“I don't  _ care _ about your screwed up family dynamics,” Dream hissed at him, axe getting ready to swing. “I  _ care _ about the little runt you're hiding somewhere. Give him up or you're gonna lose more than one life,” Dream growled. 

“Even if I knew where Tommy was, why would I give him up to you? What would I gain in return?” he questioned. 

“How about… not dying? You owe me, Technoblade, I saved not only your life, but the life of your horse. Give me Tommy,  _ now _ , or I’ll kill you twice, kill your horse, then kill you permanently,” Dream threatened, voice getting louder and more on edge. 

He drew his sword, holding it up cautiously in front of him, gapple at the ready incase a fight broke out. “Do you really think you can even kill me  _ once _ , Dream? ‘Technoblade never dies’, haven't you heard?”

“It won't stay that way for long unless you hand over Tommy,” Dream growled back. 

He just grinned. “So be it.”

Dream swung first, his netherite axe heading toward his own head rapidly. Letting instinct take over, his arm moved instantly, blocking the axe swing with his own sword before moving to the window and jumping out. Dream followed behind him, an arrow shooting past his head with a whistle. He worked his way around the house, heading toward his secret base, plan forming in his head. 

He lurred Dream to the entrance of the base, turning to deflect an arrow, holding his sword up ready for a fight. Dream slammed his axe down at him, surprising him with the speed of the attack. He jumped to the side, the axe narrowly missing before swinging back at the man. His sword met armor with a loud clang as they continued their fight into the night. 

“Dream, stop!” Techno heard the voice of the teen supposed to be hiding in his basement. 

“Hello, Tommy. Decided to stop hiding?” Dream challenged, blocking another of his swings with his sword. 

“Tommy, I swear to god when I'm done with Dream I'm gonna kill you myself. I told you to hide,” he swore at Tommy. “If you're not gonna hide, gear up and help me finish this.”

Tommy was still frozen for another couple seconds before drawing his sword and equipping his armor, splashing down a strength pot. Even though Tommy could be annoying as hell at times, he was pretty damned good at pvp. While Tommy blocked each of Dream’s attacks, he struck at anywhere he could get to. A couple slices through the gaps in Dream’s armor had the man struggling to keep up with the pair of them. A final slash at Dream’s trademark mask had the thing falling to the ground, as well as the man behind it.

“What do we do now?” Tommy asked, panting uncontrollably. 

“You, go back inside and contact Phil, let him know we’re both alright. I'm gonna deal with mask man before he wakes up. Don't wait up,” he informed Tommy before turning around and placing the button for his wither base. 

“Well, Dreamy Boy, this is certainly going to be interesting,” he muttered, slinging the man over his shoulder and entering his base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so still no smut, but next chapter I promise. I haven't started writing it as of yet so any suggestions about what you want to see are welcome. I'm down to write a lot of things so just lmk. Sorry this chapter is shorter, I didn't know where I wanted to cut it between the smut, so this seemed like the decent spot. Next chapter will be longer.

Dream’s head was killing him. At least that was the first thing he noticed when he regained consciousness. The next was the hard stone floor beneath him instead of the snowy dirt he had been fighting Techno and Tommy. The most concerning however wasn't the shackles encasing each of his limbs, but the absence of his signature mask hiding his face. That last realisation had him snapping his eyes open and flinging himself into as much of a sitting position he could manage. 

He was able to sit up well enough to spot a figure sitting at the edge of the room, lounging on a throne made of gold. The pig mask sitting on one of the arm rests confirmed his hunch about what had happened. He had lost, and Techno had taken him hostage. 

“Finally awake huh, Dreamy Boy?” Techno inquired of him, a lazy smirk on his face. 

Dream growled in response. “When I get free I'm gonna kill you, your stupid horse, and that blonde brat you're protecting,” he snarled at the pinkett. 

Techno just laughed at him. “If that's the case, guess I'm never letting you go. What power do you have right now, Dream?” 

Dream said nothing. He knew he had the disadvantage. Techno had stripped him of his full netherite armor, along with axe, sword, and everything he kept in his backpack. Add to that the fact he was chained to the ground via iron shackles he couldn't break without his tools, for the first time in his life, Dream felt helpless. 

“No comeback, that's a first,” Techno muttered from his throne. 

“What do you want?” Dream asked. “Totems? God apples? Land? I can get you anything you could possibly want.” He tried to barter. 

“And if I said I wanted you to leave Tommy, Phil, and myself alone for the rest of eternity, would you agree to that?” Techno proposed, smirking down at him. 

He stayed silent. He couldn't agree to that. Eternity was a long time and he had plans for both Tommy and Techno in the long run. 

“No?” Techno prompted. 

He shook his head. “I can't. I wouldn't be able to keep my word.”

“Then how about this, you be my obedient little plaything for the next twenty-four hours, and leave Tommy alone until he recovers from the mental abuse you put him through, and I'll let you leave, weapons and all,” Techno proposed, staring him down from his place on the ground. 

He weighed up his options, not that he really had any but one. Techno wouldn't budge again, he was sure of that. And the man wasn't stupid either, Dream knew he couldn't escape if Techno didn't want him to. So that really only left him with two choices, take the first option and deal with the consequences of breaking that vowel when it happened, or take the second, and deal with being Techno’s bitch for the next twenty-four hours. He knew he had enough self control to deal with the second, not the first, and he really didn't want to anger Techno to the point of losing all three of his lives. 

“Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, but there should be at least one more chapter. I have an idea for the squeal as well. Thanks for all the views, kudos and comments. Any last ideas for the last chapter are welcomed. Not beta. Read the tags, they have been updated.

Techno honestly hadn't expected Dream to agree to any of the terms he’d set forth, so he was surprised when Dream took the second. He knew the first was asking for too much, but even the second was a lot. Tommy needed the recovery time though, the teen was still having issues seeing Dream as the enemy, which could be fatal in any future battles which were sure to happen. Having Dream as his obedient play thing though… that wasn't something he expected Dream to openly agree to. 

“Really?” He inquired, standing up from his golden throne, mask staying there. “Can you  _ really _ control your ego enough to be obedient? Obedient for  _ me _ ?”

He smirked at the way Dream gulped, taking quick and shallow breaths. “Yes.”

He took another coupe steps closer to Dream, watching as the blonde began to try and scoot back as far as the chains would let him. “Are you sure? Because it looks like you're trying to run away, and I can't have that now can I?”

The shuffling stopped as the usually masked man took a long, deep breath. “I'll behave, I give you my word,” Dream confessed, looking anywhere but at him, cheeks going slightly pink. 

Techno smirked, taking the final couple steps towards Dream. “Your time begins now then. On your knees,” he commanded, watching happily as Dream only took a few seconds before shifts in his bonds into the desired position. The only way Dream could get onto his knees the man’s hands pulled behind him, slightly off balance. He couldn't help but smile to himself about the sight before him: Dream, the great ruler of Dream SMP, bound and on his knees for him. The only thing he was struggling with was what he wanted to do first. 

“How does it feel to not be in control, Dream?” he asked, letting a hand wander to the blonde’s messy locks. 

Dream said nothing, leaning away from the hand in his hair. 

Techno tightened his grip to a painful degree, pulling at it so Dream was forced to look him in the eyes. The blonde clearly did not appreciate it, hissing loudly while rattling the chains in order to try and gain some semblance of control back. Despite the fight Dream was putting up, Techno noticed how Dream’s face had gone to a darker pink, and a small tent in the thin pants he’d left Dream in. 

“I asked you a question, I expect an answer,” Techno growled at Dream, pulling again on the man’s hair. “You promised me an obedient plaything. Obedient play things don't pull away and ignore their masters, do they Dream?”

Techno felt a rush go through him when Dream nodded, stopping his pitiful fight and answering with, “No.”

“So I'll ask again, how does it feel to not be in control?” He reiterated. 

“Not good, I don't like it,” Dream answered quietly after a few seconds. 

Techno smirked in response. “Good.” He loosened his grip in Dream’s hair, letting the man stare back down at the ground. “Have you ever been with a man before, Dream?”

Dream shook his head furiously. “No.”

He hummed. “Well, let's change that shall we?” Techno lavished in the way Dream began to shake, the clatter of the chains heard throughout his entire throne room, hidden deep under the witheroom. Only one other person knew about the witheroom, and he was sure Tommy was still too terrified to leave the cabin, let alone venture into a room filled with death. 

“That's not what I agreed to,” Dream whispered, voice cracking as it looked like he was starting to struggle again. 

Techno sighed in exasperation. “Look, Dream, there are two ways this is going to go. You either agree, make both our lives easier by doing so, and in twenty-four hours you can leave. Or you can disagree, fight against me tooth and nail, and I will still claim what I want while you will never leave here. You want to follow your end of our bargain and be an obedient plaything, then start sucking my cock, otherwise our deal is off and I'll still make you suck my cock,” he explained, watching with satisfaction as the fight slowly drained from Dream’s green eyes. It was a stark contrast from how Dream usually portrayed himself; confident and powerful. He liked it so much better this way.

“So Dream, what are you gonna do?” he asked, staring the man down. 

Dream looked away again, sagging in his binds left with no other choice. “I'll do it,” Dream muttered quickly.

“Do what?” he teased, enjoying the defeated look building on Dream’s face. 

“I'll suck your cock,” Dream answered, still just as quiet and shaky. 

“What a good choice.” He had already removed his armor, not needing it with Dream secured to the ground, so he began to untie his pants, pulling his cock from its confines. Dream looked petrified, fighting what seemed to be every instinct he had to stay in place and behave. 

“Are you gonna unchain me?” Dream asked quietly. 

He just scoffed. “You’re not leaving those chains until I feel like it.”

“Please,” Dream begged softly, already struggling to stay upright on his knees.

Techno only laughed, taking a fistful of Dreams soft, blonde hair. “As much as I could really get used to hearing you beg, I said to suck my cock,” he demanded, taking his cock with his other hand and forcing the tip against Dream’s closed mouth. Dream’s mouth wouldn't open though, trying to pull away as he held the man’s head in place. All Dream’s fighting was rendered moot however when he jabbed two fingers roughly against Dream’s, causing the man to cough and gag, opening his mouth to catch his breath. That small opening was all it took for Techno to shove his cock into Dream’s mouth, holding the blonde in place as he slid his cock down Dream’s throat. 

Dream gagged around his cock, struggling fruitlessly against the chains keeping him down. He just kept a strong hold on Dream’s hair, forcing his cock down the man’s throat as Dream struggled to breathe. When he finally let Dream off for a moment to catch his breath the man began dry heaving.

“Fuck you,” Dream swore in between coughing fits. 

He just chuckled. “I'll get to it soon, don't worry.” He didn't give Dream a moment longer before dragging him back onto his cock, choking the man once again. The sensation was amazing, and made him realise how much he’d missed this since the war began and he’d become too busy. He forced Dream on and off his cock for what felt like hours, groaning in delight every time Dream’s throat constricted tightly around his cock. Soon enough Dream stopped responding, eyes rolling into the back of his head as the blonde dropped unconscious, mouth still around his cock. 


End file.
